This invention relates to certain novel O-(N-alkoxy-aliphatic hydroxamate)-phosphorus esters and thio esters and their use as insecticides. These compounds are very effective in killing a wide variety of insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,041 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR2## in which R and R.sub.2 each is an alkyl radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R.sub.1 is an alkyl or alkoxy radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, PA1 X is an oxygen or sulfur atom, PA1 n is an integer from 0 to 5, and PA1 Y is a halogen atom, an alkyl radical to 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a nitro group. PA1 R.sub.1 is alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur, and Y is lower alkoxy or alkylmercapto. PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen or nitro.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,185 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## in which R and R.sub.2 each independently is alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,808 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR4## in which R and R.sub.1 each independently is alkyl with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
Preferably R is ethyl and R.sub.1 is alkyl with 3 or 4 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,650 discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR5## which posseses arthropodicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,089 discloses a group of insecticidal and acaricidal compounds having the general formula: ##STR6## wherein X is halogen, lower alkyl, lower acyloxy, trifluoromethyl or nitro; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, Y is O or S; R is lower alkyl; and Z.sup.1 and Z.sup.2 are each lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl phenoxy, haloalkoxy or alkylamino.